Just Another Love Story
by Andtheylivedhappilyeverafter
Summary: When you look closer at the story of Peter Pan, what do you find? Is it not just another tragic love story?


**((AN: So, yeah. This is the story of Peter Pan, written in a way so that it can be applied anywhere. So it could be just another love story. And just a note, this is based on the 2003 movie. I don't know if that even affects anything, but I just though you should know. And sorry it's so short! This is my first story, so be nice, eh?))**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a boy. He had his whole life planned out for him by others, but he was defiant and stubborn. He knew only too well what he wanted, and, more importantly, what he didn't want. But his family forced things upon him, tried to make him do the things he so desperately did not want to do. So he did the only thing he could. He ran away.

He ran to a place far away, so far that no one could find him ever again. This place was to be his new home. He created a new family for himself, one where he could be leader, so he would never be bossed around. He made friends with which he could go on thrilling adventures. And, like any other person, he made enemies.  
Once, he decided to visit the place he had run from. There, he made new friends. New friends that he took to live with him in his new home. Among these new friends, was a girl. And, though he would never admit it, even to himself, he began to fall in love with her.

But one day, everything was gone. All the happiness of his new home was stripped away. His enemies? Dead. No more exciting fights. His family? Gone. They had gone to find the thing he had run away from all those years ago. And his love? She was the one leading his family away from him. All that remained with him was a single friend.

The boy was not used to such loneliness. Yes, he could start a new family, and of course he still had his best friend with him, but it would not be the same. It would never be the same without the girl.  
He visited his love almost every night, just watching her, but never letting her know he was there. He did not want to have to say goodbye over and over again. He watched her wait for him to return, and he watched her eventually give up. But still, he never let himself be seen. He was scared, so scared, of her persuading him to stay with her. After all that had happened, he might not be able to say no. He knew he could never stay though. Her life was everything he had so desperately run away from. He had not done all that just to return.

He remembered the last time he had seen his love, he had promised to come see her again. And he never broke a promise. For he had visited her countless times, though she never knew it. She probably believed that he had forgotten about her. How could he possibly forget? Even when they were separated forever, she would remain in his memory. He considered joining her more than once, but he always came to the same conclusion. No, never would he ever return to the life he had tried so hard to get away from. Never ever ever.

And now, let me tell you the story of a girl. She was an average girl; she had her dreams and hopes, and couldn't help but imagine how wonderful her future could be. But her life was to be planned out for her. Like the boy, she was unhappy, but she was no rebel. She did as she was told, letting others control her life.  
Until one day… One day, she met a boy. Such a strange boy… He brought her to his home, and such a wonderful place it was! How lucky the boy was to be able to call a place like that home… She had fallen in love with him, but to her dismay, he did not feel the same way about her. At first. But it was not meant to be, for the things they wanted were far too different. But they had fun while they could. She met his family and his friends, and even fought against his enemies with him!

But of course, all good things come to an end. As much as the girl loved his home, she was to return to her own home. She must live her life the way it was meant to be lived, she could not disappoint all those waiting for her to return. She tried to persuade the boy to come with her, but he refused. Even when his whole family had decided to return with the girl, the boy still did not join them. Did he really despise the thing he had run from even more than he loved her? Evidently so.

Before he left them, he had promised to visit again. But he never did. The girl waited for him, night after night, but he never showed. She knew she couldn't wait forever, and she didn't. His memory remained with her forever, but she had long since given up on him. He had forgotten about her, of course he had. He had so many adventures… Why should she expect him to remember her? She was such an average girl…  
Every once in a while, she'd spot a boy's shadow out her window, but when she looked, there was never a boy there. She knew it was her imagination, but she liked to believe that the boy was watching over her. But she couldn't help but wonder why he never came closer, never came to talk to her, never let her see him again.

If you can recall, I began this story with "once upon a time". But this story does not deserve a happily ever after, for does it seem very happy to you|? So this is just the end. But who knows? Maybe this story will continue… Somewhere… Sometime... Just Maybe…


End file.
